Front Lines: Hopes and Fears
by daftkitykat
Summary: Being the personal correspondence of Badger Company, 5th Brigade Engineering Corps. Lots of OCs. Follows the story of the war from the beginning to Operation Hammer assuming paragon Fem Shep.
1. Chapter 1

Personal Correspondence

Miller, Gabriel

Lieutenant Commander, 5th brigade Engineering Corps, Badger Company

3.6.2186

Dear Mom,

I'm staying as safe as possible. This war is driving a nail between everyone, us included. I know it's going to be a long time before you can get this off the public extranet terminal or whatever. I don't know where you are or if you are safe. I'm so nervous for you and I miss you but I was deployed way before this war started and can't turn back now.

I've been fighting hard. My engineering skills are really coming in handy. The other day we were scouting out an area and ran into a Cerberus engineer. I overloaded every bit of tech on his person. He was sitting on some intelligence the Alliance needed. My hack was better than his though. Made it through the firewall and successfully retrieved the data. My team is doing well. Conner is still stepping in front of my sight lines but I think the last time I hit him in the shoulder he got the point.

They say Earth is… bad. As soon as you can send me word do, please. I want to know you, Dad, and Jay are ok.

Love,

Gabby

Personal Correspondence

2nd Lieutenant, 5th Brigade Engineering Corps, Badger Company

Conner, Brent

3.6.2186

Dear Dad,

I'm fine. Got shot in the shoulder thanks to the lovely _commander_. Said I was in her sight line. You'd think she'd want to preserve her "armored escort" but who am I to say, I'm just a dumb soldier. Damn harpy yelled at me while Riley patched me up. Can't argue with the higher ups though. They say keep her alive I say how high.

I know you and Dan are on Horizon and safe for now but shoot me a line. It always helps to think of home out on these missions. It's tough killing humans in a reaper war. I'm not sure if I feel comfortable going against Cerberus yet. You know Johnny went Cerberus when he was washed out for insubordination. I scrapped contact but I can't help thinking one of those grunts is him.

Tell Dan I love him and kiss the cats for me.

Love, Brent

Personal Correspondence

1st Lieutenant, 5th Brigade Engineering Corps, Badger Company

Higgins, Riley

3.6.2186

Dear Jenny,

I love you more than the day I married you today and every day onward. I know you're at the helm of a warship and I'm here manipulating dark energy on the front but I can still hear you in my head. "Keep your head low and covered", "use your gifts", "you're only as good as your shield", and my favorite "singularity is the answer to all your prayers".

I dropped a singularity before I rushed out today so I could patch up Brent. He took some flack from the LC for something. There was too much gunfire and yelling for me to make it out. Cerberus hit us hard but we got the info we were dropped for. I got to warp the armor on an Atlas till it cracked. The explosion was pretty impressive.

Stay safe, muffin chop. I'm staying safe for you.

all of my love,

Riley


	2. Chapter 2

Personal Correspondence

Miller, Gabriel

Lieutenant Commander, 5th brigade Engineering Corps, Badger Company

9.6.2186

Dear Mom,

I still haven't heard from you but I'm staying as safe as possible and I know you, Dad, and Jay are doing fine. You are strong and tough. I know you are ok.

We were sent to New Canton to retrieve some data on the collectors. They were there in force. I took a pretty bad hit and was down for several minuets before Higgins could get to me. She is an amazing biotic but she is too cautious sometimes. She was three feet away from me. Three feet away and didn't come up the whole time I cried out. I know she was right in the end. There was one of the big ones, a praetorian, between us. I went to dress her down but she had the right of it. I'm not sure what Connor was up to that whole time but he came back covered in their dust with a split lip so I'm not complaining.

We got the information uploaded to Alliance command asap and high tailed it out of there. They were massing at the LZ and I don't think we could have gotten out of there if it weren't for Connor's fire support.

If you are reading this I hope you won't worry. It helps me to just write it down. I love you, Dad, and Jay so much.

Keep Safe,

Gabby

Personal Correspondence

Conner, Brent

2nd Lieutenant, 5th Brigade Engineering Corps, Badger Company

9.6.2186

Dear Dan,

Dad sent pics of the cats and you. It really helped. I can't believe how big Bowser is getting. He was just clawing up my leg the other day. How is everything there? We keep hearing reports of more and more colonies being hit and I don't want that to be you. I know you're safe but don't forget about the colony shelter. It's only a few hundred feet away. Even if you don't know for sure something is wrong run for it and don't hesitate to seal yourself in.

We saw some collector action today. It was a tough fight. I nailed a few between the eyes on their big bug heads. Saw them explode into ash. It was all pie until I got swarmed and had to punch my way out. I ran, rolled, and fired enough times to finish my clips off. Had to switch guns three times. Good thing I sprung for the large ammo capacity mod. Finally got some ammo near the LZ but by then it was just a small wave of those creeps on my heels. I got separated from the Commander and Riley for a few minuets but they handled themselves well enough. Truth be told I thought I would be coming back to the LZ to find corpses. As much of an ass as I think the Commander is no one deserves to be turned into ash.

I love you and dad.

Stay Safe, Brent

P.S.- Don't show Dad this letter, he'd worry. I know you like the gory details though.

Personal Correspondence

1st Lieutenant, 5th Brigade Engineering Corps, Badger Company

Higgins, Riley

9.6.2186

Dear Jenny,

Today was a bit scary but I followed your directions. I thought the commander was going to kill me but I stayed safe and in the end it was ok. I won't tell you about it because I know you would worry. I know I can't always stay safe but I want to try. I want that future with you and the picket fence and the babies, as many as you want. I know I said I didn't want kids but I'm thinking now maybe we should go for it. I don't care if you carry them or I do or we just adopt. All I know is that I want to share my life and my future with you.

Send me some news, baby. Something nice and calm.

When is your next leave? Maybe we can meet on the Citadel or just link up to watch a vid. We have some downtime between missions but I never seem to get off the ship any more. I just want away. I've had enough of smelly men. I want my soft, sweet love bunny. I miss those warm nights with cold drinks beside my best girl dancing the night away. I hope you miss me too.

Thinking of you,

Riley


	3. Chapter 3

Personal Correspondence

Miller, Gabriel

Lieutenant Commander, 5th brigade Engineering Corps, Badger Company

14.6.2186

Dear Aunt Lucy,

I know that you and my mother are not on speaking terms but I haven't heard from them in weeks now. We had a fight and I have not been able to contact them since the reapers hit Earth so I thought I'd send you a message. I know you are probably busy being a hot shot florist but maybe you can send me some news. Have you heard from mom or anyone? I also haven't heard from Uncle Marty but you know him.

I've been worried so if you've heard from mom or if you want to just talk please send me back something. I'll even take an F* You.

Thanks,

Gabby

Personal Correspondence

2nd Lieutenant, 5th Brigade Engineering Corps, Badger Company

Conner, Brent

14.6.2186

Dear Dad,

The Commander gave us some downtime. We aren't in port but I got to have a drink and watch the new Blasto. It was pretty ok. The action sequences were cool but I can't believe that jellyfish could take that many vorcha with just his side arm. Vorcha are tough suckers. The love scene was pretty awkward too, all tenticles. Hope you and Dan had a good time at the fund raiser. We really appreciate everything the civilians can do up here.

I won some money at poker. Used it to pay for that round I told you about. Even passed one down to Commander tight ass. She smirked at me and drank it. She never talks about her folks. We were all just talking and drinking and I was telling everyone about you and Dan. She just sat there, quiet. Anyway, it just bothered me. Makes me want to read your letters over again. I got your package with the cookies. They were great.

I love you,

Brent

Personal Correspondence

1st Lieutenant, 5th Brigade Engineering Corps, Badger Company

Higgins, Riley

14.6.2186

Dear Jenny,

We had some down time and I sent you a line but I guess we just didn't connect. I'm sorry we didn't get much of a honey moon. Three days in Elysium is never going to be enough for me. I've been looking into a tour of Thessia after the war. We can take three weeks and just forget all of this ever happened.

Send me a holo, something sexy. I still love you so much. The new Blasto is as sexist as ever but the action was impressive. Brent, the Commander, and I had a drink. It was nice. Not as nice as being with my girl but nice all the same. I told them about my beautiful wife and how we are newly weds. Brent told us about his dads and their bevy of cats. Didn't think such a big guy could get mushy about cats but he did. The Commander stayed quiet but I think that's her way. You can get written up for fraternization just for talking or sharing a drink. I guess that's the price of command, lonely days and nights. Not to worry though I'll always fraternize with you, buggy.

Love you,

Riley


	4. Chapter 4

Personal Correspondence

Miller, Gabriel

Lieutenant Commander, 5th brigade Engineering Corps, Badger Company

16.6.2186

Dear Lucy,

I'm so glad I got your last letter. It is good to hear from family. I hope the football tourney ended well for Tom. He sounds like he is growing up too fast, just like Jay.

They have us dropped somewhere safe for now but I can't tell you where. There isn't much going on here so we are just bunkering down for the night. Can you send me a link to the vid of Tom's game? I bet the men would like some cheering up. It's all sand and tech here.

Thanks,

Gabby

Personal Correspondence

2nd Lieutenant, 5th Brigade Engineering Corps, Badger Company

Conner, Brent

17.6.2186

Dear Dan,

We saw some serious action last night after lights out. Lost the installation. I'm not talking to you about this but I need to talk to someone so don't repeat it.

We were exhausted from spending ALL DAY out in the sun with nothing to do but count the sand or listen to the Commander go on and on about tech. We were so tired we didn't even set up a sentry aside from that damn bot ice queen has. I guess old lights for brains didn't see the geth coming so we get woken up to a bunch of metal heads raiding the place. The fighting was intense all the way back to the shuttle. The Commander took a bad hit and we had to carry her into the med bay of the cruiser that picked us up. They sent down another team to clean up the mess and the Captain went to see her. Must have been dressing her down but I haven't heard from her since. I guess there's such a thing as karma. Anyway, don't think we'll get anything way important after this screw up. They don't know when the boss is going to get out of there anyway, won't even let us see her. She was out cold when we dragged her boots on board. Now let's just hope shit doesn't flow down hill, huh?

What's happening in the uncanny valley? I want to hear from my two hansom dads every once in a while.

Love,

Brent

P.S.: Don't show Dad this ok? You know how out of control he gets.

Personal Correspondence

1st Lieutenant, 5th Brigade Engineering Corps, Badger Company

Higgins, Riley

17.6.2186

Dear Jen,

We were attacked. I am safe but I need to tell someone what happened who can think straight. I woke up to the sound of the Geth crushing the Commander's mech. God, it was like I was dreaming but it wasn't a dream. The Commander went down hard standing too close to a Prime she took out. It was blocking our way to the shuttle. It was sad really, the way Brent just picked her up off the metal gang way when we piled in. She was like a rag doll. I've seen people die less dramatically but she was still alive when we passed her off to the med bay. Brent's pissed she didn't set up a night watch but for God's sake we were on an Alliance controlled world, not some back water planet. We should have been fine camping on site. I call it bad luck and no intel.

What pisses me off the most is that I'm the medic for our squad and they still won't tell me what is happening with her. I bet it's just a load of elitist doctors who don't want another hand in the pot and I'd be willing to do that if it weren't the Commander. I'm sick of this crap. I'm taking it up with the captain in the morning if we don't have any new orders.

Anyway, I love you. I hope your materials run goes well. I know those can be tricky in the traverse.

Hugs and Kisses,

Riley


End file.
